


世界上最遥远的距离

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: the furthest distance in the worldis not between life and deathbut when i stand in front of youyet you don't know thati love you世界上最遥远的距离不是生与死而是我就站在你的面前你却不知道我爱你
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

“Severus，我最忠实的仆人，到你了。”他听见黑魔王用最令人作呕的声调宣布，而面前绑缚着的那队黑影不约而同地一阵颤抖，仿佛一阵冷风吹过的黑湖。 

“主人。”他听见自己开口，声音熟悉而又陌生。“请原谅我并不……享受这份乐趣。犒赏其他的仆人吧，主人。” 

“主人，”Lucius Malfoy急不可耐地开口，声音邪恶而且兴奋，目光扫过那群几乎不着寸缕的身躯，盯在——Severus惊恐地发现——盯在一头乱发上。“我不介意再挑一个。” 

“Well Lucius，让我们的大功臣也破一次例吧，”黑魔王宽宏大量地抬起一只枯瘦的手，明显心情大好。“毕竟是他为Potter的死立下大功，更别提他亲手解决了Dumbledore，不是吗？”他转向Severus，暗红色的眼睛里闪烁着欢愉和威胁。 

“你不会为我们的胜利感到黯然伤神吧，Severus？我几乎无法感受到你的喜悦……你宣称你的喜悲和你的主人休戚相关，难道不是这样？” 

“是的，主人，毫无疑问。”他迅速俯首。食死徒胜利了——哦，不，是“我们胜利了”——并不能让一个疯狂和控制欲强烈的暴主变成和蔼和亲的明君，他牢记这一点。 

“那么还等什么？” 

他抬起一只手，乌黑的魔杖直指人群中那个格外瘦小的身影。 

“Avada Kedavra！” 

一道绿光闪过，Hermione Granger无声无息地倒下，甚至都没来得及看一眼是谁结束了她的生命。 

“对不起了，老朋友，”他漫不经心地对Lucius说，“这卑劣的麻瓜种用无数的举手挑战了我的底线。” 

Lucius忿忿地哼了一声，黑魔王有些吃惊地看着他。“Severus。你让我出乎意料。不过没关系，如果这是你想要的奖赏，黑魔王不吝给予。”Severus深鞠一躬，其他高阶食死徒带着他们的战利品一同退下，Malfoy庄园新的小精灵们指引他们各自回到各自的房间。大厅的门在他身后缓慢地关上，他听见黑魔王最后的声音：“开始享用你们的盛宴吧，各位！” 

Severus直挺挺地倒在华丽丝绸铺就的床上，瞪着天花板。屋顶传来连闭耳塞听都难以掩饰的媾和声，粗野的笑骂，以及凄厉的尖叫。他连动都没动一下，直到那狂欢散去，喧嚣平息，他悄悄合上眼，一滴泪水顺着眼角滑向发际。 

Hermione，别恨我，至少你不必再遭受这般的侮辱。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the furthest distance in the world  
> is not when i stand in front of you  
> yet you can't see my love  
> but when undoubtedly knowing the love from both  
> yet cannot be together
> 
> 世界上最遥远的距离   
> 不是我站在你面前   
> 你却不知道我爱你   
> 而是明明知道彼此相爱   
> 却不能在一起

阿兹卡班即使是下午也毫无生机。阳光照不进这封闭幽暗的塔楼，塔内阴冷单调的设施跟温暖没有半个纳特的关系。Hermione踏入重刑犯区的门槛，再一次上交由魔法部部长Kingsely Shacklebolt和法律执行司司长Harry Potter联合签名的探监许可文件，那面无表情的狱卒手臂用力，拉开了那道沉重无比的铁门。 

魔力冲刷过她，检测着她身上是否带有任何能够帮助囚犯逃脱的东西，她咬紧了牙关。 

她看见了他，双手和双脚都被吊在魔力锁环里，拉成个大字型挂在墙上如同受难的耶稣。她忍住了泪水走近他，轻唤他的名字。 

“Severus……是我。”她伸手抚过他血迹斑斑的脸，半是宽慰半是痛心地看到他醒转，因为瘀伤而小小呼痛。 

“Hermione？”他试探地问，“是你吗？” 

“是我，Severus，”她几乎贴近他的皮肤耳语道。 

“……复方汤剂的熬制时间？”他的音量只能勉强分辨。 

“一个月零4天。”她精准地回答，为他想出的方式而暗暗骄傲。Ron和Harry知道她的一切，可以轻易假扮她，但他们无法答出这个问题。 

“无可忍受的万事通。”他低低的笑声透着苍凉，Hermione偷偷抹去眼中的泪水。“Severus，听我说，你的上诉安排在下周三审理，我已经准备好了全部需要的资料，”她握紧了他的手，“我们还有希望，别放弃，Severus，答应我。” 

他的眼中闪过一丝不忍，咽下反驳的话语，他回握了她。“我答应你。” 

唇边绽出一朵笑花，Hermione上前轻啄他的嘴角，在亲吻之间她把一颗小小的钥匙送入他的口中。她听见他因惊讶而吸气，随后露出相同的笑容，点亮了狭**仄的牢房。 

房门突兀而粗噶地响起来，Hermione惊讶地跳开。 

“晚餐时间。”狱卒不带语气地端着一个餐盒，“探视时间结束。” 

Hermione一步三回头地走出牢房，“等着我。“她用嘴型向他索要保证，他轻轻点头，随后通道关闭，他的身影消失在黑暗里。 

Hermione不相信Harry能够真正安排什么审判，是的，她计划了Severus的越狱，但在动手之前她需要保证他不会被化装前来探视的Harry或者什么人暗杀掉。审判也许能保证这一点。 

第二天早晨，一只雪枭拍打着Hermione家的窗户，把一份《预言家日报》丢在她的窗口。Hermione系好晨衣的腰带，端着牛奶坐下来开始阅读，半分钟后，乳白色的液体淌了一桌子。 

“前食死徒Severus Snape被发现在阿兹卡班狱中死亡，治疗师初步诊断为食物变质引起的中毒。Severus Snape的第五次上诉原本应于本周三受理，辩护律师仍为Hermione Granger，神奇生物管理与控制司雇员，二战英雄，梅林爵士团奖章-二级。” 

牛奶漫过来了，一片氤氲。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the furthest distance in the world  
> is not being apart while being in love  
> but when plainly can not resist the yearning  
> yet pretending  
> you have never been in my heart
> 
> 世界上最遥远的距离   
> 不是明明知道彼此相爱，却不能在一起   
> 而是明明无法抵挡这股想念   
> 却还得故意装作   
> 丝毫没有把你放在心里

她听见来自Ron的，Molly的，还有Ginny的呼喊声，还有那些她叫不出名字的治疗师们不知所云的指导语。她的身体不再是她的，不再听从她的意志，她的灵魂和肉身开始剥离。她能感受得到那来自下身撕裂般的痛苦是怎样慢慢地放松她的神经，那体内的另一个生命正在以自己的方式侵占本属于她的身体，吞噬她的血肉，鞭笞她的躯体。那是格外熟悉的感觉，如同她第一次在他的课堂上举手，笔直的手臂直直戳向天花板，却被他一个冰冷的眼神从头泼到脚地冷却全副热情。 

“Hermione！用力！该死的，深呼吸！” 

呼吸。是的，他的呼吸就在耳边，告诉她她是多么令人讨厌和难以忍受的万事通，他的气息喷在她的后颈，耳际，后来游移到锁骨，胸口。她颤抖的呼吸和他交缠在一起，从他深不见底的眼眸里看见自己惊恐和欢喜合一的神色。他正以她梦寐以求的方式探索着她的身体，可那身无可回避的酒气才是她惊恐的源泉。 

她弄不清她是想推开他还是想把他拉得更近。但无论她想做什么，他都无可置疑地撕碎了她的打算——还有她的麻瓜衬衣。 

“老天……我不该让她要这个孩子的……她在那场战争中受过伤，我明明该知道的！” 

是吗？是这样吗？哦，对，她想起来了，那道打偏了的钻心咒击中她的下腹，那阵翻天覆地的绞痛堪比他能给她的最粗暴的冲击。Pomfrey夫人带着遗憾的口吻对她宣布了她不可能有孩子这个事实，而她说不清到底是遗憾还是解脱。 

“不是你的错，Ron，我的孩子……你们都想要这个孩子，这也是Hermione的意愿……” 

她的意愿？她突然想起来她在哪里、在做什么。是的，她要这孩子，她要他们的孩子，尽管它在不被期待中孕育，在愧疚和焦虑中成长，但那是他们的孩子，是她跟那个人唯一仅存的联系。手指有意地抓紧，她拼尽全力地收缩腹腔，更多的液体从体内喷涌而出，她模模糊糊地想着大约羊水早就破了，而大出血可能终于替Bellatrix完成杀了她的愿望。然而她不在乎，为了这个孩子她什么也不在乎——这是他唯一的血脉，也许会继承他阴沉的脾气，聪明的头脑，以及那个标志性的鼻子，哈，她甚至在脑海中浮现了他那天以后极其不自在的样子，拒绝跟她说话，但在每次不论规模的战斗中都在离她不过十步远的地方，好在她一有危险的时候就出手保护。 

“天哪，快看，头已经完全出来了……哦Hermione……” 

是吗？这样就结束了吗？她甚至没来得及对他说她有多么爱慕他，没有来得及听他做出任何回应或者解释。他是在乎她的，她知道——他从来没说过，但她就是知道。她看感受到他的目光，那轻轻扫过，从不多停留一秒却也从不漏过她的目光，他的声音，丝绸般低滑安抚着她的神经，他的魔力，他为她挡掉Bellatrix的杀戮咒后颓然倒下，魔杖从瘦长的手指中滑脱，被随之而来的巨人踩成齑粉—— 

“啊——————————————！”她奋力高叫，指节因攥紧而发白，她倾尽全力地反击那女疯子，不顾身旁呼啸而过的咒语。 

“是个男孩，Weasley先生。”治疗师低声而欣喜地对他们说。 

宁静。一切都结束了。没人知道他们之间发生过什么，也许她自己在今后的日子里也能够忘记。Ron是个好人，他会是个好父亲的。但愿这孩子别继承他父亲那头标志性的黑发。 

真安静。睡吧，Severus，我在这儿呢。 

“Hermione……”Ron甚至都没有看那新生儿一眼，跪在自己死去的妻子身前痛哭不止。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the furthest distance in the world  
> is not when painly can't resist the yearning  
> yet pretending you have never been in my heart  
> but using one's indifferent heart  
> to dig an uncrossable river  
> for the one who loves you
> 
> 世界上最遥远的距离   
> 不是明明无法抵挡这股想念   
> 却还得故意装作丝毫没有把你放在心里   
> 而是用自己冷漠的心   
> 对爱你的人   
> 掘了一条无法跨越的沟渠

“啧，多么感人，我都快吐了。”熟悉的讽刺低沉地响起，Hermione跳了起来，又羞又恼地看到那该死的男人手里挥舞着几张羊皮纸。 

“你怎么敢？”她愤怒地低吼。 

“如果你知道自己写的东西有多见不得人，就应该注意把它们藏好，Snape夫人。”他嘲讽地微微鞠躬，夸张地引述着羊皮纸上的内容：“真安静。睡吧，Severus，我在这儿呢。”他喷息，“多么异想天开的句子，Hermione，你真的觉得有你的陪伴我会觉得安静？” 

她冲他扑过去，“还给我！你这个油腻腻的老混蛋！” 

他抓住她的手腕，粗粝地喝斥，“管管你自己，你这疯子！如果不想把这房子炸了就别疯闹！”他强制性地扭住她的胳膊，熟练地绑到身后，凭空召来绳索把她捆好，这过程中她仍然尖叫不止，污言秽语从口中倾泻而出。 

“放开我————！我救了你而你毁了我的生活！你这个杂种！混蛋！***——放开我！啊————————！” 

他粗喘着把她绑好扔进沙发，跌进一边的座椅。只一会他便站起来向火炉走去。 

“Nott先生？我想我又要麻烦你了。” 

几秒钟后一个穿着圣芒戈工作服的年轻先生从壁炉里踏了出来，顺手挥动魔杖扫清了地毯上的烟尘。 

“Snape夫人又犯病了？”他没有寒暄，显然是对这情景司空见惯。 

“的确。我本想把她接回家会对她好一点，但她很快就又开始沉浸在荒唐的幻觉里，并且还把它们写了下来。”他苦笑着挥舞那几张羊皮纸，“你绝对想不到她的想象力有多丰富。” 

Nott先生皱眉。“也许您可以让我看看这些内容，先生？说不定对她的病情有帮助。” 

“想都别想。”他厉声说，随后意识到自己有多失态。“抱歉，我是说，这东西对她的病情没有任何帮助。现在麻烦您带她回圣芒戈吧，我明天会去签字续约住院。” 

Nott治疗师点点头，挥舞魔杖让已经昏迷的Hermione浮到自己身边，“那么明天见，Snape先生。”他跨进了火炉，随着碧绿的火焰呼的一声消失了。 

Severus为自己取了一杯酒，坐在壁炉前开始仔细读那几张Hermione写下的文字，直到夜深，直到天亮。 

直到他终于起身，收好那些纸，在洗手池边狠狠地搓了把脸，换了身衣服赶去圣芒戈。


End file.
